in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Where's CITRON? (Status Update)
Hello all. It is I, the king of spook, CITRONtanker! Truly brings me joy to see the season of horror is upon us, and I hope you're enjoying this time of year as much as I am. But enough of my wishes of good Halloween spirit. I'm here to tell you the lowdown of what's been happening with me recently- and what's in store for the near future. Where have I been? What are my plans? Will I FINISH A STORY?! Buckle up for a CITRONtanker Direct! Not really. So.... where the heck have I been? Lets put this on record- I'm in college, taking programming. Initially, I thought this was known all over the wiki, but then, it's likely my fault for not putting the word out there more. My overall activity is taking a hit as a result, but I still should be using my free time to be here. As such, expect a gradual, but not drastic, increase to my activity compared to the last month or so, but don't be surprised if I'm silent for a few days consecutively. How will I help this wiki? I may have been silent, but I have been peeking around here, and I am aware of the going ons. As an admid (I'm supposed to be) I consider it a duty of mine to help. Some clensing of this wiki on my part is needed. Pages I own will be overhauled. Stories will be handled on a per-page basis. And at least a couple characters will be scrapped. If I can find no material for a character I own, it is useless to me. I will reveal publicly any characters I scrap, and at that point, they will be free for other users. Stay tuned! The CITRONverse is expanding... Of course, some buzz has been made about two huge story arcs to come in my headcanon. Those would be the World of Light and Chaos vs. Order arcs. Lets be very, very clear. Although these projects are nowhere near completion, they have ''not ''been scrapped. My intention is to release these stories in a completed, or near completed state, and not slowly drip out content. Doing this will likely prevent them from going unfinished. These are huge projects, ones that will shape what is yet to come for my roster, and yet it will not vary things up to a point where a character is killed, or changes their stance of good or evil. I want to make these projects the best I can for you guys, and I will not rest in my grave knowing these are unfinished. Be on the lookout for updates about them, and please get excited for their releases! Galaximus demands you do! So, CITRON, are you gonna announce a story, and kill it? Lets not be too hasty. I'm not making promises I cannot keep. However! In spirit of Halloween, and to refresh my roleplaying muscles, I feel a need to do ''something. ''I'll share with you now a snippet of my latest Story: ''Every year, on All Hallows Eve, the citizens of Inkopolis participate in an event brought upon them by the awful Galaximus. What's that, you say? No, they don't give into her- it's a competition to see who can really spook the goddess! Sheila prides herself in having nerves of steel, and promising she'll be scared by none, so much so she puts out a prize to anyone who can do it- a share of her powers. But so far, no one has managed to scare her. Eager to humble Galaximus, Rose makes a bid to do the unthinkable. But can Inkopolis's most tender hearted Octoling really terrify the queen of screams? '' One more thing.... Galaximus's new design is 100% fake. It will not be canon, so forget it guys. In all seriousness, I think Galaximus needs something to- elevate her. Now, I don't want to go too overboard with this. Galaximus's place in the cast cannot and will not be altered at any point. She kinda needs to have some presence, especially on my end. But in a time where villains are starting to pick up, at least in my eyes, I think Galaximus needs to have something added to her personality, demeanor, etc. What that is exactly, I'm not sure. A new hobby? A new friend? Building relations with the other villains? I'm considering all of these. One thing is for sure- I am never ''retiring ''her from villainy, and I am most certainly ''not ''killing her off. I just feel Sheila needs something to make her complete. Do you have any ideas? Tell me if you do! Because you know you love her.... And that's all for today! Until next time! Category:Blog posts